


All Consuming

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic, F/F, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loosely connected series of one-shots - they can be read alone, in any order. The hyena's desires are released under the influence of a spell and the relationship between Spike and Xander seems to be all consuming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MANIFESTATION

* * *

No one would be surprised to discover that it's partially my fault. It wasn't intentional, the Goddess knows. Tara and I had been looking into spells, something we did often so that we were prepared to help Buffy when needed. The night of a waxing moon when the time was right for spells that attracted, brought positive change - spells for love, good luck and growth. That's the only thing to cling to throughout all of this - the waxings of the moon were on the side of all things good when it happened.

It had been an experiment - a sort of testing and we didn't think anyone else would be affected. It was never our intention that others be affected. But the Goddess speaks to whomsoever she chooses, and speaking to Xander later it became obvious that his desires spoken at the same time as our entreaties had released _something_ , had set him free from certain fears and constraints so that the basic desire to claim and be claimed became all that he could think of. And it was all aimed in one direction. Yes, so part of me wondered if the attraction had been split - if perhaps when he made his entreaty he was thinking of maybe Giles? because the attraction was there, at least from one side. But no - he was with Spike, patrolling, when we released the spell. He told me later it was like being slammed by lightning, squirrelling and wriggling inside him, digging out his most basic desires, releasing his inner demon. Perhaps if he had told us the hyena was still around, merely trapped? But no - there would have been no reason to. Neither Tara or I had expected this to affect anyone so it would have made no difference.

* * *

"Willow....." Tara sounded drugged and reluctant, and taking advantage once more Willow took her lips again. The casting had been a strong one, undoubtedly blessed by the Goddess and Willow knew that was why she was feeling so out of control now. All she wanted to do was lay Tara down on the sweet grass and caress every single inch of her skin. 

"What honey?!" Suiting deed to thought, she ran her tongue down Tara's neck, smiling at the groan her lover emitted as she nibbled the smooth, warm skin. 

"I ....I t..th...think we have a problem!" Lifting her head, Willow turned to follow Tara's gaze, a gasp escaping her as she registered what she was seeing. Ethereal, like wisps of smoke, leaving the place of worship and heading away. Not so much of a concern except it clearly had purpose, a direction, and they both wondered who or what was going to be gifted by the Mother. They could only pray that whoever received the grace of the Goddess was praying for something good, because such a clear manifestation spoke of great power. Deep in her head, Willow was thinking she should follow it, see where it was heading - perhaps try to modify it's affects. But then she looked down into Tara's face again, the beauty of her eyes, the clarity of her smooth skin, and she sank into the power of their casting and the desires it awoke in her. There would be time to find out what happened - later....

* * *

Not the height of romance, but not like the boy seemed to give a shit. Spinning him round, Spike slammed his lips down onto Xander's, ramming his tongue into the hot, wet mouth attacking his own. His head was spinning as he scrabbled at his waistband, flicking the buttons open and feeling the back of Xander's hands against his as the boy did the same to his own jeans. 

"Slick" he mumbled, still kissing the other man, sighing with relief as his dick was finally released from it's denim prison, throbbing in the cool air as the drops of liquid leaking from the tip slipped over down the head. Xander growled, an answering sigh coming from him as Spike felt more than saw the jeans fall from the boy's slim hips. "Lube, you git. This is gonna hurt if - " His words were cut off as his hand was grabbed and his fingers were manoeuvred between tight arse cheeks, straight to a clenching hole that tried to suck them in. "If you're sure boy!" 

Dropping to his knees, he engulfed the hot hard prick into his mouth, snuffling deep to inhale the scent of aroused male. Nothing like it - hot, musky, enticing - like diving between a woman's thighs and being engulfed by a deep, wet cunt but without the moisture. Everything had it's attractions and Spike was an equal opportunist - if he wanted it and he could, he fucked it. He rolled his eyes up, a smirk crossing his face as he saw Xander's head fall back and smack into the brickwork. It encouraged him, made the spit gather in his mouth to moisten his up and down motions, made the hand jostling and teasing the heavy furred balls between the boy's legs sweat. 

"Fuck, Spike - " The boy's voice was deep, much deeper than usual and damn near feral and looking up once more Spike saw a flash of green. "Not - not gonna last!! Just - fuck me damn it!" More than willing, Spike took one last swipe with his tongue then sprang to his feet, grabbing Xander by the shoulders and spinning him into the wall. He met zero resistance, Xander's legs spreading as far as the jeans at his ankles would allow before Spike could even slip his hands from the broad shoulders. He pushed Xander's head forward, moving back to give him room to shuffle backwards and push out his arse. And a beauty it was too. Taut, high, rounded cheeks, clenching and unclenching with obvious desire, the deep furrow calling to Spike like an arrow giving directions. Spitting into his palm, he ran his hand up and down the solidity of his cock once before guiding the head into the warmth of Xander's crack. 

"Fuckin' hell!" The heat Xander was throwing off was intense, practically burning the skin off of Spike's cock and the desire within him intensified. He **needed** to get into that arse before he came into the night air, it was like something clawing inside him trying to get free. Another smirk crossed his face - clawing to get free or clawing to get _into_ the hot body writhing in front of him? 

"In me - need you in me now!" Xander's face was twisted into a snarl as he looked at Spike over his shoulder, demanding immediate action. Quick as a thought, Spike slammed his palm onto one arse cheek, leaning in to whisper harshly into Xander's ear.

"Want something do you?? Want me to fuck you? Coulda just said you know - no need to be dragging me into alleys when we should be patrolling. Could have just bent over and twitched your arse in my direction and said have at it - no need for all the romance and atmosphere!" As he spoke, one hand slipped between Xander's cheeks once more, two fingers pressed together and sliding straight into the clenching asshole. He met no resistance but the yowling cry from Xander brought his gaze up from where he was admiring the view of the paleness of his fingers digging into the small, dark hole. "S'this what you wanted?? Tell me!" 

"Yes - YES!! Fuck yes, please please please...." Xander's hips were pushing backwards, the slapping sound of his cock bouncing against his lower belly loud in the night-dark alley. Damn near whining, hips churning, head lowered submissively until his forehead was pressed into the wall. It was the submission that finally snapped Spike's control - the tilt of the neck, the whining - all of it spoke to Spike's demon, called to it, begged to be taken and owned and controlled. Yanking his fingers free, he tucked the head of his cock into wildly spasming hole before nudging his way forward. Tight tight tight grasp and such pressure until he popped through the ring of muscles into searing heat. With a grunt, Spike slammed his way in until he was balls deep, relishing the boiling heat of the smooth skin clinging to his cock as he tunnelled his way in. 

"You gonna be mine?? My sweet, hot bitch?? Come when I call, bend over when I say?!" A fast brutal rhythm, slamming his hips into the cushion of Xander's arse, hands clenched on the boy's hips as he drilled in and out. He couldn't get deep enough fast enough, head spinning, blood racing. One hand released Xander's hip to slip beneath his teeshirt and scraped his nails down the long, beautifully smooth line of his back, loving the yelp that answered his actions. Back up to grab the boy's hair, tug his head back so that he was arched uncomfortably backwards, his arse tucked in the cradle of Spike's hips, hands pressing into the wall to keep himself upright, neck straining as he panted for breath. "Are you?? Gonna take it when I want to give it?"

"Are....you...?" Spike laughed out loud, rhythm not even faltering as he circled and thrust his hips.

"Think you can top me boy?" 

"You bet your sweet ass I can!" Panting, stuttering but still with the mouthy come-back and Spike was relieved, reassured that Xander was still in there - somewhere. 

"We'll see, we'll see." Slapping Xander's flank once more, Spike thrust harder, faster, the need rising until his guts were cramping and his balls were tightening with the need to come. "Gonna come for me?? Not gonna touch you - not gonna stroke you. You wanna top me, you gotta prove how much you want me - want this. Can you do that?? Can you come without me touching you - want this enough do you?" His voice was low, hands digging in as he shoved himself in as deep as he could and held still, throbbing and pulsing in the tight grip. Tiny circles of his hips, grinding himself against the hole stretched so tight around him, feeling the soft, hot flesh against his groin through the tingles of his pubic hair. The guttural growls emanating from Xander were such a turn on, the tightening of his arse around Spike's cock a taunt and a dare all at once. With careful aim, Spike tugged himself free then slammed forward, aiming for and hitting Xander's prostate judging by the loud cry. Aim assured, he snapped his hips in a volley of thrusts, slamming into his target over and over. His thighs tensed, he put all of his weight into his movements, desperate to come but wanting, needing Xander to come with him. The thought of the boy taking him, being held beneath that hot, hard body had him on the verge of flying. Watching as Xander threw back his head, the yipping howl, the astounding squeeze threw him from the cliff so that all he knew was being buried in Xander's arse. On tiptoe to get as deep as he could, growling and moaning until he fell forward and buried his fangs through the cotton of the teeshirt and into smooth, hot flesh.

* * *

He tried to stop the howl, tried to force it back behind his teeth but it was impossible. His guts were clenching, his balls tight and hard as he shot ribbon and ribbon of come against the wall. The fangs in his shoulder, the drawing of his blood into this one, into his mate was almost transcendent - s/he had been marked and accepted, the challenge taken, s/he had been claimed. Head thrown back, s/he howled up into the night sky, proudly proclaiming that _this_ half of the mating had been achieved!

* * *


	2. NEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's just all consuming need.... Spike's POV

I want to fuck him. No, I NEED to fuck him. Watching him sat around that bloody table, goofing around with his pals sets my teeth on edge. They don't have a clue. They don't know the real man I know, The man who can hold me down and fuck me so hard my teeth rattle and my arse aches for days afterwards. The man who can tie me up, whip my back raw, then eat my arse out until I come without him ever touching my cock. 

They certainly don't know the man who rolls over onto his belly and whines like a bitch when I give it to him hard - slide my dick into his sweet, sweet arse on the barest layer of slick; hold onto his hips with hands like claws while I pound into him with everything in me. It digs into me when he lets me do that. Strikes right down into my core and makes me need, makes me yearn, makes my fangs fucking _ache_ to be in him every single way I can. There are times when I bite cos it feels good to us both - when I just want to sink as much of myself into him as I can. And there are times when I can't bite him because I know if I started I wouldn't stop. Not cos I wanna turn him but because he makes me lose control. Completely. Don't fucking ask me why - it started from nowhere and hasn't lessened for either of us. Not that we're fighting that hard to find out just what and when and how. Because this need that claws at him, at me - it's all consuming, all encompassing. It makes us snark and snap, growl and fight, and sometimes I could bloody kill him cos he can be such a contrary little bastard. 

But right now I simply need to fuck him. Fighting always brings it out in me and I got stuck with the Slayer instead of him. When I patrol with him, it's like an instant reward - Pavlov's dog I am. Kill the bad guy, fuck the good guy. Get rid of the nasty demon, get to suck off the naughty scooby. He's watching me out of the corner of his eye, shifting around on his chair like he knows what's coming - can't wait for it even. 

My balls are gonna explode if we don't get out of here soon. An' he knows it. He knows full well that I'm harder than a fucking telephone pole with my nuts drawn up so tight it's like they're trying to crawl their way into my body. He knows and I can smell it on him. The sweat, the heat, his own need. The need to crawl from the door to the bed, that sweet, rounded arse high in the air, that club of a cock pressing against his belly as he slinks his way over onto the bed. He knows it's one of those nights when I won't let up - ever. I'll fuck my way into him with sharp, hard digs and stay there all fucking night long. Sometimes it takes me like that. Sometimes I just need it. Need to claim him, own him, make him stink of me inside and out. Nights like that he lays back and lets me do whatever the fuck I want. Come on his face, on his chest, all over his rock hard cock and balls - rub my cum into his skin before I lay him down and just take him. Nights like that I just want to fuck him and fuck him and fuck him. Need to.

After nights like that he has to call in sick - has to stay indoors cos he can't walk straight, can't sit down. But he wears this smile - a fucking serene smile. Maybe because he knows that I need him. An' I always will.

* * *


	3. PASSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That all consuming need from Xander's POV....

He thinks I don't know. He thinks I don't see how he looks at me, how his fine nostrils flare, the golden glints in his eyes - all of them huge pointers as to what he wants, as if I needed them. I can scent it on him, the fine hairs on his arms lifting, the predator pushing closer to the surface as he readies himself to claim the rewards of the victor. He doesn't know that I _asked_ Buffy to patrol with him tonight because I know that being separated from me makes the heat build higher and faster; that I've already told work I'm taking a few days off; doesn't know that I've already prepared myself - not too much because I love the burn, to feel it as he breaks me open and makes me his, but enough that he won't let it hold him back - I want my demon lover tonight. 

Sometimes I wonder whether I should tell him, explain to him how the waxings of the moon and a magical night set something free within me, something that wanted, needed, CLAIMED him as it's own. I laugh inside when he croons to me, calls me his sweet bitch, spreads me out on our bed and makes me whine and beg. Sweet bitch - he has no idea how right he is. She wanted him and she made damned sure that she got him. Sometimes she's the alpha bitch - likes to string him up and decorate that beautiful pale body with whip marks and scratches, suck up blood beneath the skin and teeth marks staking our claim. Hold onto those lean hips, pull his ass cheeks apart and lick and suck and bite at the sweetest, pinkest, tightest hole I have ever seen. It's like I'm bathing my face with his scent and it makes me growl beneath my breath. Other times, all she wants to do is hold him down and fuck him, spear into him as deeply as possible, biting his neck, forcing him to submit. He loves it. Makes noise about it being a bloody cheek topping the Big Bad, but that smirk doesn't lie and when he comes he tightens around me so much, clamps his ass around my dick so sweetly that I feel like I will never get free, never _want_ to get free.

Other times, well times like tonight are different. Times like tonight when she's bitching and moaning within me, riding me hard: she wants to be fucked and bitten and taken until everything is obliterated in a flood of sex and come. The first time - man, the first time I thought I was going to die from the strength of my orgasms alone. He just didn't stop, kept going, kept taking, kept giving. I have **never** come that many times in one night in my life and I lagged behind him - if this is what loving a vampire is like, I almost understand Buffy's obsession with Angel!! And now I've come to need it - have come to provoke it even. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch him and know that I will get my wish. Know that tonight when we get home he will watch me as I begin to strip as soon as the door is closed. His eyes will gleam and his fangs will drop as he follows me across the room, burning gaze on my ass as I crawl to our bed. That he will hold me down and make me his, claim me in the most basic fashion. And I will revel in it, as will she. How can he not know? Perhaps he does and he simply doesn't care - he's said before he'll take me any way he can. I wish that were the case, wish that he knew it all. But thinking has no room in my mind and I shift in my chair, hands shaking as I realise that what little patience he has is almost gone. 

"Nasty of the week is dead, Watcher. Me an' the boy are out of here." He stands, waiting impatiently by the door and I feel like my ass is almost wagging as I get up from the table and walk towards him. I wave goodnight, preceding him through the door and turning towards our apartment. Three steps and I am slammed into a wall, arms spread wide as he pushes me into the wall with the weight of his body. His face in my neck, scenting me, fangs scritching down my neck and coming to rest on the skin above my pulse. "You been asking for this." I nod, panting, groaning, I am crushed against the wall, my dick pounding in my jeans, my ass clenching with need. "Gonna strip you bare and lay you out, taste you all over with my tongue and my fangs and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna pass out. S'that what you're wanting, my sweet bitch? That what's got you twitching your ass at me, your eyes glowing green?!" I can't hold back my growl, gasping as he growls in return, the deep rumble in his chest reverberating through my back. "Better get home fast love - wherever I catch ya, that's where I'll fuck ya," 

He steps back, freeing me and I turn to look at him. He knows about her and he doesn't care. My heart lightens - lying never sits well with me, always trips me up so I avoid it when I can. One long hand slides down to his crotch, cupping his hard dick and rubbing it sensuously, causing me to lick my lips in anticipation. I want, oh God, I want. Knowing that he's aware of it all and still here, still wants me has me up on my toes, ready to take off, to be chased and caught and fucked. A shake of his head, the crunch of cartilage and there's my demon lover and I almost cream my jeans then and there. "Run pet, now." I run.

* * *


	4. INTOXICATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That all consuming intoxication from Angel's POV......
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some Spike/Xander/Angel but the story most definitely remains Spander. If the threesome bothers you, skip the chapter.
> 
> * * *

God, the scents they throw off when they are together, when Xander is 'in heat' – they are intoxicating. If the boy wasn't quite so irritating, I might even be jealous

* * *

I knew something was up. Spike came to see me, told me the chip wasn't working on everyone anymore and I made the mistake of asking who it wasn't working on and how did he know. He brought the boy to see me – wanted his Sire's approval and protection for the aggravating little bastard! I could hardly refuse – Spike's transformation to the side of the good had as much to do with love as it had to do with the chip. The thing was, I thought the love was for Buffy, a thought that made my skin crawl slightly but I could cope – Cordelia gave me enough to worry about that thoughts of Spike and Buffy together were fleeting. But when it turned out to be Xander – threw me completely for a loop. 

Then he brought the boy in and asked me to perform the ritual. I didn't think I was going to be able to do it. Xander Harris had never 'done it for me' – his mouth was too big, his barbs were too pointed and let's face it, accurate, for me to ever get past and consider him attractive. But that night, whoa, that night was one that I was happy to keep in my memory. I can only thank God that it was before Cordelia because even attached to her I'm not sure I would have been able to turn him down. 

Just scenting him made me hard – wild, musky, dark, passionate – all of that just from sniffing at his neck. Angelus was screaming inside me, telling me to grab/take/have – sometimes I think he had more in common with Faith than he was willing to admit. And all the while, Spike was watching from the sidelines. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be – he had always been pathologically jealous of Dru, with good reason. I barely had to crook a finger and she was dropping her clothes and spreading for me – not something to make you secure in a relationship. Perhaps he wanted to see if Xander would be interested?? After scenting him, I too wondered just how much I could get away with – if I could smell him in darker, warmer places; trace the veins down his body, past the broad chest with almost dainty nipples; down his stomach with it's hard won muscles; bypassing what would undoubtedly be his hard cock to slip into the groove between thigh and groin and make my way to his femoral artery. Just the thought of it, even now, was enough to make me hard. Like I said – the two of them together are intoxicating. 

To say I was surprised at Xander's response was an understatement. The boy kissed with a mastery I could appreciate – for a human, his skill was amazing. His mouth was warm and wet, but not too wet. His hands in my hair were tight and strong, gripping the strands close to my scalp so that he could almost control the movements of my head. He tugged my face down towards his neck so that I was scenting him again – tracing the pulsing veins in his neck, licking at the bead of sweat that made it's way from his temple. There was no tang of fear, nothing that marked him as prey. Instead, there was something feral about him, something that called to the most basic nature of the demon within me; sent the blood thundering to my cock and pulling him towards me so that I could feel that hot, hard body down the length of my own. My fangs dropped without my face shifting, purely involuntary and I couldn't hold back a shudder as I felt his blunt teeth grip at my neck. So close, so close – with a little more time or a little less attention from me, he could almost make me submit before I realised what I was doing. 

I twisted, flinging him towards the bed and following him down, crawling over him and caging his body beneath me. There was no need for words – the ceremony required a willing exchange of blood and other bodily fluids. And I knew what fluids I wanted – not his tears or his spit. I wanted to make him come – I wanted to hold that hot, hard cock in my tight fist, jerk and twist at the butter soft head, drag his responses out of him, make him shudder, shake and spurt his offering while I took his throat. I licked his neck, preparing the place for my mark, revelling in the whimpers that were escaping him. I could feel him shuddering beneath me, his hips thrusting upwards as he yearned for contact. I dived down, sinking my fangs into his neck and groaning at the taste of his blood. Thick, rich, amazingly strong. My hand went to his groin and when I encountered Spike's hand already there I realised Xander's responses had not been for me – the shaking, the groaning, the thrusting hips, the amazing scents he was throwing off, even the richness in his blood that shouted satisfaction and lust was not as a result of what I was doing – he was responding to his master. He was responding to Spike. 

I want to say I pulled my head back and stopped sucking his blood. I want to say that I was so insulted at him responding to _Spike_ while he was in my arms that I refused to continue the ritual. But I did tell you how intoxicating they were didn't I? I did mention the taste of Xander's blood was better than the finest wine, the feel of it on my tongue almost enough to make my eyes roll back in my head and my cock spit in my trousers? I didn't pull back – I didn't stop sucking at his neck. My hand joined Spike's as we tugged his jeans open; my fingers rolled and caressed his balls while Spike was the one who took that pulsing hard dick into his fist; he was the one who jerked and twisted at the butter-soft head, pressed his thumb into the oozing slit and encouraged the flow of pre-come into a steady stream. It was my fingers that slipped between the tight cheeks of Xander's ass and back to the tiny, tight pucker of his asshole – my forefinger that slipped in on a film of sweat and crooked in the right place to make Xander scream and judder beneath us. Spike's mouth joined mine on Xander's neck and suddenly it was the three of us and it didn't matter who's hand was doing what, whose fingers were slipping back and forth, scissoring and twisting to open Xander up; it didn't matter whose mouth I was thrusting my tongue into, my free hand gripping tightly into gelled blond curls; whose hand was hot on my skin, fingernails scraping down my abdomen and ripping open my trousers; it didn't matter whose teeth were sinking into my neck encouraging the flow of blood that was being lapped up by a familiar pink tongue and an unfamiliar, broader tongue. None of it mattered at all because the bond between the three of us snapped into place as three sets of hips ground, arched, writhed, thrust, twisted, humped against whatever could be reached and held until the pungent aroma of come was in the air: hands, groins and thighs were sticky, chests were heaving and I came back to myself.

* * *

I left them there – stood and watched them over as they lay entwined on my bed. The flash of green in Xander's eyes answered much that I had lost the capacity to ask when it could have made a difference; the possessiveness of his grip on Spike told me all that I needed to know. I would be lying if I didn't admit that part of me would like the opportunity to participate again. Simply watching them rest together, skin pressed to skin, soothing and murmuring to each other sent waves of lust through my system. And I would kill to properly see the look on Xander's face when he came, something I knew would most definitely not occur unless by accident. Yeah, intoxicating.


	5. RAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All consuming rage comes from an unexpected person....
> 
> * * *

He's mine. Statement of fact, no questions need to be asked. The boy is mine. Of course, there were people who needed to have that fact rammed into their heads. Bloody interfering lot - always wanting in on things that had fuck all to do with them. Shocked me some that it wasn't Red - she always struck me as the possessive type. Okay, yeah, pot calling kettle an' all that. But yeah, always thought she would hold on tight to those she thought belonged to her. Buffy - not so much with the holding tight, but she did tend to think of people as 'belonging' to her - there's that demon side of her shining through again. Anyway, that's off the point. Friggin' watcher.....

* * *

"For goodness sake, you surely can't just expect us to accept this?? Willow - I have spoken to you time and time again about your use of magic in such a cavalier fashion. I had hoped that Tara would be a - a steadying influence on you, but obviously in this case that hasn't occurred. But releasing such magics is far beyond what I expected even you to do. Do you realise what you may have released? Can't you see the repercussions of what you have done?!" The Watcher was very impassioned and Spike found himself considering the man more closely than he had previously. Why was it such a big deal?? The boy was under a spell and currently happily twitching his tail in Spike's direction - didn't mean it was going to stay that way as they had always managed to turn stuff around in the past. None of them knew just how far things had gone between Spike and Xander - that first time in the alley had been followed by the complete annihilation of the upper section of Spike's crypt as the boy proved most ably that he could indeed top, and well. Of course, they had returned to the Magic Shop after a expanse of time spent exhausting their primary list of sexual desires, waiting for all hell to break loose and so far there was just _this_...

"Giles, I - "

"No, Willow, look at him!! He looks exhausted -"

"He always looks exhausted!! He works all of those night jobs and and it messes with his sleep patterns, he's told me so before!!" 

"Oh yes? And that explains this whole announcement does it?!" 

"There's no need to get nasty about this Giles - I said I was sorry!" 

"Well maybe Xander is prepared to accepted a mere apology but I for one would like to talk to him away from the influence of Spike if nothing else. It deeply concerns me that none of you seem to have a problem with them being together under the influence of magic!" 

"An' why exactly is it you need to see the boy alone? Seems to me he has the right to be with whoever he wants to be with and telling you lot was just a courtesy. 'less there's some shagging been going on that I didn't sniff out." For some reason, the longer this thought played in Spike's head, the angrier he became. He didn't like the thought of Xander with any of them - not Willow, Buffy, but more specifically not the Watcher. It made him ..... itch somehow. 

"Is there any need to be quite so crass?" 

"Tell it like I see it, Watcher. An' seems to me you're reacting in a manner slightly more personal than should be expected..." 

"I don't think we need to be here for this.." He heard Willow speaking urgently to Buffy and a slight scuffle as the girls left the room but his attention remained on the Watcher. And on Xander. If the boy had a yen for the other man...

"I am reacting in this manner simply because you are an unsouled, evil demon. The only reason you haven't been on a killing spree is because you have been leashed, a fact that you quite happily admit to. You're nothing more than an animal, Spike, and Xander is worth much much more than that." 

"Giles, come on - "

"No, Xander, let the man say his piece." Swaggering forward, Spike stepped between Xander and the Watcher, subtly announcing his intent to protect what was his. "Seems like he has some things on his mind that he wants to share. Did you not realise, Pet?? Seems like the Watcher has a bit of a thing for ya." 

"Don't be ridiculous!" 

"Don't even need to be a demon to sniff out that lie, do you Xander? You can see it on his face, can't you? Wonder how long you've been wanting the boy's arse, eh Watcher?? Waiting to make your move were you?" Further forward, shifting Xander behind him until he was right in Giles' personal space. "Of course, can't say I blame you. He has the most amazing arse, Watcher. Tighter than a fucking vise, smoother than silk the way he grips my cock. And he was a virgin. Bet you wish you'd got there first, don't you? Bent him over and slid your way in, broke him in nice and gentle, eh? Course, he didn't want nice and gentle did he?? He wanted to be taken good and proper, so that's what I did for him. Shoved him into a wall, pulled open those luscious cheeks and slid my way home in one, big - " The slam of Giles' fist into his face was not a surprise and Spike shook his head, letting his demon aspect take over. He licked his lip, tasting the blood from his bleeding nose then smirked at the older man. "What's the matter, Watcher?? Getting too good a visual are you?"

"For fuck's sake, Spike, leave it!" Xander tried to shove him aside, move him away from Giles but he refused to shift. 

"I would treat him a darn sight better than you ever would, you soulless demon!" 

"An' it looks like Ripper has come out to play. Whatsamatter Ripper?? Just now realising that you've let him escape? Out of your clutches and into mine?? Does your head in, doesn't it mate? Just the thought of these hands, the hands of a soulless demon touching what you thought was yours! Pining for him, were you? And all the time he's been giving me looks, checking me out, just _waiting_ for a chance for me to make him mine. And I have, Watcher, I have **so** made him mine. Marked him inside so every demon on the Hellmouth can smell me in him. Fucked him so full of my come that it's a wonder it's not spilling - " 

"I WILL END YOU!" Fancy footwork was all that saved Spike that time, the stake that appeared in Giles' hand proof that he was indeed intent on ending Spike's very existence. And he was pleased when Xander stepped in, tackling Giles and taking him to the floor with more grace than he had ever shown. Looked like whatever this was was affecting not just the boy's attitude but his physical abilities. 

"Please - call the girls in, they need to look him over - this is not Giles." With a nod, Spike swiped at the blood dripping down his face and went to the door to the training room, gesturing for Willow, Tara and Buffy to come back in. Looked like he wasn't the only one who realised that whatever spell Red had released had affected more than just the boy. Buffy helped Xander to tie Giles up, and Willow and Tara headed towards the locked bookcase. 

"Come away Xander." 

"What?!"

"I said, come here. You don't wanna make me mad - I'm not liking you being that close to him, get it?" Unable to shake off his fangs, Spike did manage to restrain himself from snarling. The boy finally looked up at him, subtly scenting the air and obviously realising that every protective, obsessive part of Spike was straining to get his property away from what could be perceived to be a threat. The knowledge put a swagger in his step as he moved towards Spike, a look on his face reminiscent of the other night. Spike smirked, realising that something within the boy understood what it was to belong to a demon. And relished the idea. 

"Buffy, Willow, I - "

"We get it Xander, we do. Willow explained it to me, some of the lingering effects of the spell. I - we read up on how it could affect people but we just weren't ready for this level of rage coming from Giles - it's just been a bit of a shock." Xander nodded at Buffy, looking down at Giles who despite his gag was making his feelings felt. 

"I never knew he felt that way." 

"I don't think any of us did. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And speaking of which - " Buffy moved around Xander and came to stand in front of Spike. "You hurt him, do _anything_ that he doesn't want and - "

"Yeah, yeah, I get. Treat the boy good or I face your wrath, right?" Spike smirked. "Better make sure I keep him shagged and happy then hadn't I?!" 

"Ewwww, Spike, you are disgusting!" About to say more just to wind her up, Spike cocked his head to respond, a shiver overtaking him as Xander licked a stripe up his neck as he walked by. Suddenly, taking the piss out of and winding up the Slayer took second fiddle to getting to spend more time with Xander. They'd done what they'd set out to do - told the gang - now they could get back to the shagging. How the rest of the Scoobies sorted out Giles suffering the after-effects of the spell wasn't their business. Shoving Xander into the nearest wall, Spike took his mouth, deliberately letting his fang graze the full lower lip so he could taste the intoxicating elixir that was Xander's blood. Sucking hard, he pushed himself into the tall, hard body, grinding their groins together and feeling the instant response from Xander. "God, get a room will you?"

* * *

The trip to Xander's apartment was undertaken swiftly, with little regard to traffic lights or other road users, neither of them wanting to take their time. Once through the front door, Spike dug his hands into Xander's hair, holding his face where he wanted it as he devoured Xander's mouth. This was turning into something more - not just a shag, a magical opportunity to get his end away. He hadn't liked the thought of Giles even _wanting_ to be with Xander, let alone actually touching him. He needed to wipe even the thought of the Watcher out of the boy's head, make it clear just who he belonged to. Biting at Xander's pouting lips he tugged, pulled and shoved the other man in the direction of the bedroom, growling at the merest hint of resistance.

"Get your arse onto that bed!" 

"Make me". Throwing his weight sideways, he kicked out Xander's knee, dropping the boy to floor. Straddling his head, he used his knees to pin Xander's arms down before he could fight back. He stared down into the defiant eyes as he went to work on the buttons of his jeans, popping each one with an exaggerated gesture. 

"Getting mouthy on me, pet. Think I need to remind you what you're mouth is good for!" 

"Fuck you!" He rode Xander's gyrations, rocking gracefully from side to side as the man struggled to get free. 

"No, Pet, I think after this, I'm gonna fuck you. And remind you just who you belong to." The growl and the approving hint of green in Xander's eyes soothed his jealousy as he tugged his cock free and aimed it down towards the boy's mouth. Too fucking right, the boy was his!

* * *


	6. DARKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring some darkness in the All Consuming verse......
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very animalistic sex which some people might find disturbing.
> 
> * * *

His right arm was wrapped around Xander's neck, hand clenched on the opposite shoulder. His left hand held Xander's head in one place, palm pressed against his forehead and keeping him still. Xander couldn't speak, nothing but rhythmic grunts coming from him at each forceful thrust. He clutched at the bedding, fingers curling and digging in as his body was rocked by Spike's movements, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Spike shift once more. Strong, powerful legs straddled his lower body, forcing his legs tightly together as Spike altered the angle of his thrusts, hammering in deep and fast and strong. It tightened his hole, made Spike feel even larger inside him as he fucked Xander harder and harder. He teetered on the brink of pain, mouth falling open as he gasped for air, his cries muffled as Spike's hand shifted down from his forehead to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes, tears streaking down his face as he struggled, trying to free himself even while he was shoving his hips back towards those powerful movements. 

With no warning, Spike lifted up, tugging Xander's hips from the bed whilst shoving his head down into the pillows. He instantly began a swift, harsh uncompromising rhythm, slamming into Xander with his whole body so that he was pushed and shoved up the bed until only Spike's grip on his hips kept him from being rammed into the headboard. Head turned to the side, Xander panted for breath, heart thudding in his chest as he struggled to respond in any way. He tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, crying out as Spike rammed himself in deep while pushing Xander back down onto the bed. He slammed his hands over Xander's wrists, holding him in place so he could do nothing but take what Spike was giving him. The slap slap of flesh hitting flesh was loud in the bedroom, sweat pouring from his body as he writhed under Spike's weight. All higher function was gone – he was simply an animal spread beneath his mate, legs spread so wide as to be painful, back arched to push his ass up as much as possible, taking the hard, deep thrusts as he was pushed higher and higher. Clawed hands on his hips, fangs scraping down his spine, guttural noises from above as he blinked through the sweat falling into his eyes. Everything within him was so tight as to be painful, his balls drawing up, spine tingling, every atom fixated on Spike's snapping hips, the hefty wedge of cock up his ass slamming into his prostate time and time again. 

There were growling and whimpering noises and he realised they were coming from him; the sheets were tearing beneath his hands as he threw himself back into Spike's thrusts and he couldn't hold back any longer. He whined, tilting his head submissively, desperate for permission to come, to finally take his release and end the torture. 

“Please – please – please...”

“NO!” Spike moved him again, dragging him to the edge of the bed. He felt Spike pull himself free and leave the bed, slender fingers dragging his ass cheeks apart before more lube was shoved into him. He was thankful for it when Spike shoved his way inside once more, pulling all the way out and leaving Xander feeling empty and needy, before ramming back in again. He did it again. And again. Until Xander was keening and howling, smothering his face into the nearest pillow to mask the desperate sounds of his passion as he threw himself back to meet Spike's powerful repeated exits and entries. 

“I can't – please, oh God, please....”

STRIKE! The feel of Spike's fangs in his neck sent him over, everything blurring white as it felt like his balls turned themselves inside out shooting all over the bed, ass clamping down, spasming wildly until he was only barely aware of Spike pushing himself in as deep as he could get. Sucking Xander's blood whilst filling Xander with his come, a bizarre obscene cycle that went on and on until everything went black and Xander finally passed out.

* * *

“Fuckin' told you didn't I?!” Spike was using a warm, wet cloth to clean Xander up and he rolled his eyes wearily as he orientated himself. He was tucked up in bed, Spike wrapping a sheet around him as he finished washing him down. He coughed and tried to talk, realising that he had screamed himself raw and could barely speak. “You wanted to try it an' now we've tried it. Not doing that again. It's not called 'Devil Dust' for nothing.” 

Xander allowed his limp body to be arranged to suit Spike until he was spooned by the shorter man, hands resting on top of the cool, slender arms that came around his waist. 

“Why?!” His voice was croaky and he coughed again. 

“What – you liked that?” A deep blushed mounted his cheeks and he closed his eyes, hiding from Spike's shock. It said something when he shocked a demon with his sexual likes and dislikes. “Well, well – knew you liked it a bit rough but didn't know that would be your kink. Bit dangerous though, pet. Don't wanna mess with the darkness too much, eh?” He nodded, aware of a slight twinge in his neck where Spike had bitten deeper than ever before. And that said nothing about the aches in his back and thighs, the throbbing pain just beginning to make it's presence felt in his ass. “Maybe save the demon aphrodisiacs for special occasions, eh?!” 

Eyes fluttering, Xander tried to stay awake a little bit longer but it was a losing battle. From the time he convinced Spike to take the aphrodisiac to now – a good six hours later – they had been fucking, and exhaustion was pulling him under. He shifted his legs, the pain spreading a little further but he savoured it. It was a good pain – deep, internal reminder that he and Spike were together, almost like carrying a piece of Spike around with him. He smiled at that – if he said something like that out loud, Spike would no doubt say something about the amount of his come in Xander and that should count as carrying a piece of him all the time. But Spike was right – they didn't really need artificial enhancements, he had just wanted to try it out, see what it was like. Take his mind off the strained situation with Giles. And it had been hot – so damned hot. In fact, only one thing remained....

“Can I try it next time?!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the Muse is still absent. But I realised that not all of my work is over on AO3 so I thought I would find my favourites and post them. 
> 
> I miss writing and hope it comes back to me. Soon.
> 
> * * *


End file.
